mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Bankai Ichigo
Bankai (卍解, Final Release) is Ichigo's Final Smash in Super Smash Flash 2. Ichigo uses the advanced shinigami technique Bankai, which concentrates his spiritual energy by summoning his Zanpakutō's full form, named Tensa Zangetsu, significantly improving his speed, power, and stamina. He also, almost unwillingly, uses the power of the inner Hollow inside him to enchance the power of his Kuroi Getsuga into his Augmented Getsuga Tenshō. Bankai Ichigo is one of the many Final Forms in the game, which means he is a totally different character to his normal form that can wander around with more powerful attacks. Upon transformation, Ichigo will hold his Zanpakuto to the side and shout "Bankai" in two segments. After shouting the "BAN" and beginning with the "KAI", a powerful whirlwind of Hollow energy surrounds him, dealing a massive amount of knockback (which can One-Hit KO most opponents at less than 60%) and 16% damage. Bankai Ichigo's transformation aura has the largest hitbox of all the final forms that could deal damage to opponents close to them. Bankai Ichigo's Moveset Ground Attacks *Standard Attack 1: Slashes vertically in front of him. 12% *Standard Attack 2: Slashes horizontally in front of him. 6% *Standard Attack 3: Moves forward slightly and does an 180-degree slash, hitting all enemies around him. The blade slows slightly when hitting backwards, making Ichigo prone to quick counterattacks from the back. 18% *Downward Tilt: Slashes horizontally while crouching. 5% *Downward Smash: Lifts his sword in the air, then thrusts it into the ground, releasing a wide blast of Hollow energy on either side of him. Slow, but deals heavy damage. 12% uncharged, 22% fully charged. *Forward Tilt: Slashes vertically above his head with his sword in an arc. 12% *Forward Smash: Slashes vertically with his sword. 17% uncharged, 24% fully charged. *Upward Tilt: Stabs with his sword in front of him diagonally. 8% *Upward Smash: A stronger but slower version of his up tilt. Small horizontal hitbox, but massive knockback. 15% uncharged, 21% fully charged. *Dash Attack: Slashes forward in a short distance. This attack is fast and the slash is the same as his forward tilt. 12% Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial: Slashes horizontally. 10% *Forward Aerial: Slashes horizontally to downward, in a tighter motion than the neutral aerial, moving forward somewhat. This move semi-spikes enemies. 11% *Backward Aerial: Slashes vertically above his head with his sword in an arc while turning backwards. 11% *Upward Aerial: Same as his Upward Smash, but in the air. 11% *Downward Aerial: Slashes downwards with his sword in an arc, briefly halting his falling momentum. This move is an extremely powerful meteor smash. 16% Grabs & Throws *Grab: Reaches out a hand out to grab. *Pummel: Slashes the victim horizontally with his sword. 5% first hit, 4% all proceeding hits. *Forward Throw: Same as Forward Smash. 12% *Upward Throw: Same as his Upward Smash. 9% *Backward Throw: Same as his Forward Smash, but backwards. 14% *Downward Throw: Same as his Downward Smash. 9% Other *Ledge Attack: Rolls out and slashes forward. 9% *100% Ledge Attack: None. Special Moves Misc. *Taunt: **Standard: Floats in mid-air and says:'Omae wo kiru ze (「お前を斬るぜ。」, I'll cut you). **Side: Identical to Standard. **Down: His hollow mask grows on his face and he begins to laugh, but rips it off before he does. *Special Abilities: **Can use up special move infinite times. **Infinite jumps. **Floating Gallery Bankai Ichigo.png|Bankai Ichigo's appearance on stage. Bankai3.png|Bankai Ichigo's down smash. Bankai4.png|Bankai Ichigo's down aerial. lol ichigo.PNG|Bankai Ichigo being shocked by the beams in Lunar Core, showing his X-ray. Trivia *In previous versions of the SSF2 Demo, Bankai Ichigo used a slightly different moveset. Prior v0.2a, Bankai Ichigo used an uncharged form of the Getsuga Tenshō as his Down Special Move rather than the Multislash. *In the Lunar Core, if Bankai Ichigo is struck by the red laser beams that would ocasionally shoot across the stage, he will flash like an X-Ray as the beams electrocute him, showing his bones. Category:Bleach universe Category:Final Smashes Category:Final Forms Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Attacks